


Uma and Harry One-Shots

by JosieHook20



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieHook20/pseuds/JosieHook20
Summary: Look at the titleSee first chapter for more info
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin

The title is self-Explanatory, but I must tell you what some of the themes that are included in here that is making this book be rated mature:

-Mpreg

-Futa/hermaphrodite; Both mean the same thing, just different terms for it.

-Swearing

-Suicidal thoughts/Actions

-Abuse

-Favoritisms

-Cancer

-Rape

-Drinking

-Aliens(Not really a mature theme, just wanted to point that out.)

-Bloodshed

-Sexual assault

-Will have POVs from Tik Tok(Some might be mature, so fair warning.)

And other themes that come to mind as this book progresses, and All chapters will have parts. 

If you made it this far, congrats! Here's your admission for the next chapter if you have made it this far. Enjoy!


	2. Divorced while Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma and Harry have been together since they were 16, married since they were 18, and have been trying for a baby since they were married for a month. They are now 20, which means that they have been together for 4 years, married for 2 years, and have been trying for a baby for 2 years. During the two years that they have been trying, they have unfortunately had no luck! Harry finally gets pregnant and the day he finds out that they're expecting, is the day when Uma breaks his heart. 
> 
> After they get divorced, Uma remarries and thinks she has gotten another man pregnant when it reality that she left the man she knocked up. The 1 year mark of their divorce comes up and Uma discovers something else along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Themes: Mpreg, Futa, Divorce, Remarried, Stalking, DNA testing.

Uma and Harry have been together since they were 16, married since they were 18, and have been trying for a baby since they were married for a month. They are now 20, which means that they have been together for 4 years, married for 2 years, and have been trying for a baby for 2 years. During the two years that they have been trying, they have unfortunately had no luck! Harry finally gets pregnant and the day he finds out that they're expecting, is the day when Uma breaks his heart.

"I want a divorce!" Harry stands there dumbfounded and heartbroken because what was the happiest day of his life turned into the worst day of his life. The two lines that they had been trying for, for two years! Gone to waste!

"What? Why?"

"It's been two years, Harry! We have been trying for two years and no luck! It's taking too long! I'm divorcing you for a man that can pregnant quicker than you." Little does Uma know that inside of Harry, is a baby that's been gestating for a month.

"Fine!" Harry doesn't tell Uma about the baby because it's too late at this point. Their divorce is finalized a month later when Harry is two months pregnant.

"Goodbye, Uma. Have a nice life!" Those are the last words that Harry says to Uma.  
  
  


The next two months, While Harry deals with the end of his first trimester alone and the beginning of his second trimester, Uma remarries a man, who is famous, Name Jonas Sparrow. Uma and Jonas also start trying for a baby a month after they get married.

Two more months go by, Harry finds out the gender of his little one and deals with the last month of his second trimester before his third and last trimester, Jonas gets pregnant during the 5th month of Harry's pregnancy.

"Wow! It took less time to get you pregnant than it did with my last husband." What Uma doesn't know is that Jonas's baby isn't hers. Harry's baby is hers.

3 months pass, Harry gives birth to a baby girl named Ocean while Jonas is 4 months pregnant. Puts Uma's name on the birth certificate with the last name of Hook after her name and Ocean's. More of that, when his little girl is older and wants to know her mom, he can at least give her that answer.

5 months later, Jonas gives birth to a baby boy named Eduardo and Ocean is 5 months old. The month of December also marks a year since he and Uma have been divorced. Harry has become bitter towards Uma, mainly because she left him and their daughter while he was pregnant with their daughter.

Uma finds Harry again at the grocery store while holding a baby, Ocean, in his arms. Uma tries to talk to him since it's been a year and he ignores her.

"Hey?" No answer.

"I know it's been a year. Who's this little cutie?"

"How old is she?"

"Who's baby is she?" Harry starts to walk away to check out while Uma is following him.

"Harry, it's been a year! Stop being bitter!" That pisses Harry off because she just told him to stop being bitter as if he didn't have a reason to be bitter. Harry scoffs at her and heads off to his car with Ocean in his arms with his paid items.

"Ocean, that was your mother," Harry tells Ocean who that woman was while seatbelts her into her car seat.

"She left us while I was pregnant with you." Harry leaves and Uma has a picture of his license plate.  
  
  


Uma drives to his apartment and sees his car out front.

"So, this is where he's living that now. I did get the house in the divorce." Uma walks in and asks the landlord that happens to be there to collect rent.

"Hey, Does Harrison Hook live here?" The landlord turns around.

"Harry? Yea, he lives here!"

"Do you know which floor?"

"The fourth floor."

"Which apartment?"

"4B."

"Thanks." Uma hikes up the stairs to the fourth floor and walks to 4B. The apartment of her ex-husband. Uma is standing in front of the door and is about to knock before she overthinks about if she should do this. If she could face the man of who she left for another man. It takes Uma a few minutes before she has the balls to do it. Uma knocks in the door and waits for Harry to open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued!
> 
> For people that have asked for story requests, I will get to them after this one. Please do not feel like that I'm ignoring your request! I will get to it but, I have some other ideas I want to get through before I do yours. Thanks for reading so far! See you in the next chapter!
> 
> (Note: I'm from Wattpad so, currently I'm starting to leave Wattpad and am Copying and pasting my stories at the moment. New stuff will be coming! Just be patient.)


	3. Divorced while pregnant part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma found out that Harry had a baby 5 months ago and is telling her that the baby is hers. She doesn't believe him which causes her to get DNA testing. When she gets the results back, she's less than happy with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Here's the next chapter!

It takes Harry a few minutes to open the door since he's currently feeding a child and it's kind of hard to move a baby without them biting your nipple. Harry opens the door and sees who's there, he rolls his eyes and closes the door. Uma stops the door with her foot.  
"Can we talk?"  
"Fine, whatever." Harry rolls his eyes while walking to his bedroom to put down Ocean for her nap.  
"So... She's cute." Uma tells Harry after he closes the door to his room so Ocean can sleep.  
"I know." Harry walks to the kitchen to make himself a mocktail.  
"So... You don't drink?"  
"Yep."  
"But, you have alcohol in your fridge."  
"I have it for guests and for when I don't have to breastfeed a child anymore, but it's mainly for guests."  
"So, when was that cutie born?"  
"She was born back in July."  
"So, she's five months old."  
"Yes."  
"I have a question."  
"Ok, what is it?"  
"Who's her mother?" Harry stops for a moment and turns to look at Uma.  
"I'm looking at her." Uma is confused by Harry's statement.  
"What?"  
"Uma, Do you remember what this month reminds you of?"  
"Our divorce. What about it?"  
"Do you remember November of last year when you asked me for a divorce?"  
"Yea, why?"  
"Do you remember how chubby I was starting to look and how sick I was getting?"  
"Harry, what's your point?"  
"Uma, I was pregnant! With Ocean! The day that you asked for a divorce, I found out we were expecting!"  
"What?"  
"Yea! You gave up what we had been trying for the last two years and a chance for more children for another man."  
"You're lying!"  
"I don't lie. Oh, and you know Bonny?"  
"Jonas's ex? What about her?"  
"Your son that 'you' have with Jonas?"  
"Why are air quoting 'you'?"  
"Jonas's son isn't yours, he's Bonny's. Like Ocean is your daughter."  
"You son of a bitch! You're so psychotic that you made up a web of lies because you want me back."  
"Yes and no. Yes, because I would like to have you back but, no I'm not lying!"  
"YES, YOU ARE!"  
"Fine, if you think I'm lying. Get a DNA test! Test both Ocean and Jonas's son. If I'm wrong, then I'll leave you alone."  
"But, if you're right?"  
"We'll just have to see. Now, get out!"  
"What?"  
"Get out!"  
"Make me!"  
"Would you like me to call the cops?"  
"No."  
"Then, get out!" Uma gets out of Harry's home.

3 weeks go by when Uma gets the test on herself, Her newborn son Eduardo and her supposed 5-month-old daughter Ocean. After the testing, Harry grabs Ocean and they leave. Harry knows that Eduardo isn't Uma's son, he's Bonny's son. Harry only knows that because Bonny told Harry that she had gotten Jonas pregnant. It was a part of their plan. Bonny got to live her life without the worry of their children while Uma would have to raise Bonny's children, not knowing that it wouldn't be hers. Jonas wanted to be married to Uma but, only wanted to have kids with Bonny. Harry wanted to be both married and have kids with Uma.

3 months later, Uma gets the results back.  
"Time to find out if Harry is right or wrong about Ocean and Eduardo." Uma opens the envelopes that contain the results of which if Ocean and Eduardo are her children and who lied about being the mother to ethier. The results are less than what she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be Continued!  
> See you in the next chapter!


	4. Divorced while pregnant part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma now knows the truth about her daughter and "her son". What will she do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you came back! Here's part 3! Enjoy!

"WHAT!" Uma screams at the top of her lungs!  
"That fucking whore lied to me!" The whore she is referring to is Jonas. Jonas had told her that Eduardo was her son.  
"Fuck. What's the result of this one?" She picks up the DNA test result on if she is the mother to Ocean and it's positive.   
"I'm the mother of Ocean Josie Hook, but I'm not the mother of Eduardo Alejandro Sparrow. Of course, I had to ruin the best thing in my life. I left Harry while he was pregnant and I thought I got another man pregnant. I can't believe that I did this! I had to ruin my life by divorcing an expecting man!" Uma starts to sob because of what she had done! She continues to cry until Jonas and Eduardo come home.  
"Hey, babe."  
"Fucking whore liar!"  
"Babe, what's wrong?"  
"You lied to me!"  
"Lied to you? About what?" Uma shows Jonas the results of the DNA testing to both Ocean and Eduardo.  
"Oh, that!"  
"That's all you have to say! Why did you do that! I left Harry for you! Because I thought I would be able to get you pregnant faster than I did with Harry! I left him while he was 2 months pregnant with my daughter for you!"  
"Uma, I wanted to be married to you, but."  
"But what?"  
"But, I wanted kids with Bonny!"  
"So, you were never going to tell me that I would have never mothered any of 'our' children if I hadn't tracked down Harry to see why he was being bitter to me?"  
"Yep."  
"I want a divorce!" Uma's mind flashes back to when she asked Harry for a divorce.  
"But, Uma-"  
"No buts, Divorce!"

During the entire next month, while a few phone calls in between with Harry, Uma notices that Jonas is fighting to get her to stay. Harry never fought for her to stay, mainly because he knew how hell-bent she was on having kids and getting the man pregnant very quickly. Uma and Jonas are divorced by April and it begins when Uma starts to seduce Harry.

Uma knows that Harry is practically living paycheck to paycheck. She knows that currently, his chest is more like breasts that you see on a woman since he had a baby only 8 months ago. Uma pretty much starts to stalk Harry and it takes him at least a month to realize that she's stalking him.

Harry didn't know that Uma had been stalking him, even tho when he starts to see gifts being left for him and Ocean. He thought he had a secret admirer and thought it was cute. What only made him realize that someone was stalking him was when that "secret admirer" had somehow got his phone number. Harry changed his number shortly after his divorce was finalized since that he no longer would have to be on that phone company and switched to a different one.  
 _Unknown: Hey Baby_  
 _Harry: who is this?_  
 _Unknown: Who do you think it is?_  
 _Harry: I don't! That's why I'm asking._  
 _Unknown: I'll give you a hint. I'm the person that knocked you up and then divorced you without knowing that you were pregnant._ Harry's eyes get wide.  
 _Harry: Uma?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued!  
> See you in the next part!


	5. Divorced while pregnant part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma is trying to get closer to Harry which also involves Jonas kidnapping their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Here's part 4

_Harry: Uma?_  
 _Unknown: Surprised?_  
 _Harry: How did you get my number?_  
 _Unknown: I have my ways._  
 _Harry: what do you want?_  
 _Unknown: That's easy. I want you!_  
 _Harry: What about Ocean?_  
 _Unknown: Obviously! I know that you two are a package deal._  
 _Harry: I thought you and Jonas were still together!_  
 _Unknown: I divorced him!_  
 _Harry: oh._  
 _Unknown: and now I'm looking for a special someone._  
 _Harry: then, why are you bugging me?_  
 _Unknown: Who do you think I meant by a special someone?_  
 _Harry: me?_  
 _Unknown: Duh._  
 _Harry: Why Me? There are a lot of other 22-year-old men that don't have kids!_  
 _Unknown: Why would I want to be with other men and have kids with other men when I can have the man that had my child._  
 _Harry: You didn't think that way a year ago._  
 _Unknown: You do remember that I didn't know you were pregnant when we divorced._  
Harry changes Uma's contact name to Baby Mama  
 _Harry: Still._

Weeks go by, Two months before Ocean's first birthday, Harry ignores Uma's stalking because he thinks that she's going to get bored of chasing him that she'll give up and find another man. Uma isn't giving him up that easily.

While Uma is busy coming up with plans to get Harry back, Harry is planning his or their daughter's first birthday.

Everything goes well until something bad happens that turns Harry's life upside down. Ocean goes missing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued!  
> Thanks for reading! See you in the next part.


	6. Divorced while pregnant part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after Ocean goes missing, Uma tracks down their little girl to find out who kidnapped her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 4. Thanks for reading so far! Enjoy!

Yes, Ocean went missing. Harry was coming home from work when he saw that no one was in the apartment.  
"Ocean? OCEAN!!" Harry saw that Ocean wasn't there and knew that someone took her. Harry pulls out his phone and texts Uma.  
 _Harry: WHERE'S OCEAN?_  
 _Baby Mama: I dunno. Where?_  
 _Harry: I'm being serious. Where did you take her to?_  
 _Baby Mama: I didn't take her. I wasn't even with her._  
 _Harry: Stop playing dumb! I know you took her!_  
 _Baby mama: Harry, I didn't take her!_  
 _Harry: If you didn't, where were you today when she got kidnapped?_  
 _Baby Mama: Babysitting my nieces and nephews!_  
 _Harry: Fine! If you didn't take her, then who did??_  
 _Baby Mama: I don't know._

Uma texts Jonas.  
 _Uma: Jonas!_  
 _Whore: Darling?_  
 _Uma: Did you take my daughter?_  
 _Whore: You mean Harry's baby? Yes, I did!_  
 _Uma: Why did you do that?_  
 _Whore: I did it because if you never tracked down Harry and found out Bonny and I's plan. This wouldn't have happened._  
 _Uma: Our divorce would have happened regardless if I found out about the truth._  
 _Whore: Doubt it!_  
 _Uma: Whatever, just give me Ocean back!_  
 _Whore: Will you get back together with me?_  
 _Uma: No! Now, give me Ocean back!_  
 _Whore: NO! Bye!_

A few days pass by since Ocean went missing and Uma has a plan on how she will get Ocean back. Uma hasn't told Harry about her plan. She wants to do this on her own. Maybe her way of trying to seduce him. Uma tracks down where Jonas lives and finds out that's where he's keeping Ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next part.


	7. Divorced while pregnant part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma finds out that Jonas kidnapped Ocean, but will he give Ocean up so easily?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 6! Enjoy!

"Hello, Uma. We meet again."  
"Jonas... I didn't know you were home. Your car isn't in the driveway."  
"My car is in the shop!"  
"Oh. Ok. Cool. So.. I'll just take my daughter and go."  
"What about my son?"  
"Your son isn't mine."  
"But, you thought he was yours before you tracked down Mr.Bitter!"  
"Yea and I didn't know he was pregnant until I tracked him down. Now, give me Ocean!" Uma takes a step towards Ocean and Jonas holds a knife to Ocean's throat.  
"Take one more step and she'll be dead! I mean it! I will kill her!" Uma knows that she can't let Ocean die! She also knows that she'll lose Harry that way too if Jonas kills Ocean.  
"Jonas! Put down the knife!"  
"No!"  
"Why will you not put down the knife?"  
"You left me and our son!"  
"I left you because you lied to me that 'our' son was mine!"

"So? You left Mr.Bitter and his child for me!"

"Unlike you, He didn't cheat on me! YOU CHEATED ON ME!" Uma calls the police without Jonas knowing. Uma thinks of a distraction that will buy her and her daughter sometime before the police get there.

"Jonas, put down the knife, and let's just talk." Uma steps towards Jonas carefully, trying to get him to put down the knife.  
"What's there to talk? If I get rid of her, I can get rid of Mr.Bitter and you'll be mine again!" Jonas laughs manically.  
The police show up after Uma having to deal with manic Jonas for 20 minutes. The police take Jonas to a mental institution, Child protective services take Eduardo to be put into the custody of ethier his grandparents or his biological mother, and Uma takes Ocean back to Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more parts to go!


	8. Divorced while pregnant part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma gets Ocean back, and Harry too. In a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 7.

After waiting three hours, Harry finally comes home and sees Uma holding almost 11-month old Ocean.  
"Uma? Ocean!" Harry grabs Ocean from Uma's arms and holds her close to him. Uma sees the happy moment.  
"Um, I'm going to go."  
"Ok. Um, see you at Ocean's party?" Uma seems a little shocked when Harry asks her if he's going to see her at their daughter's birthday party.  
"Uh, yea." Uma thought that Harry was going to shut her out again, but a lot has changed over the past 6 months.  
 _Uma found Harry again_  
 _Found out that Harry had a baby_  
 _Got a DNA testing_  
 _Found out that Jonas's baby isn't hers while Harry's is hers_  
 _Asked for a Divorce_  
 _Divorced Jonas_  
 _Stalked Harry_  
 _Ocean got kidnapped_  
 _Got Ocean back_

Uma's life has been turned upside down a lot in almost 2 years.

 _July 10th, 2006-Ocean's First birthday_  
Uma shows up to Ocean's birthday party, which is mainly Harry's family and a few family friends. Jessica greets Uma as a human being while James gives her the stink eye. Yea, James isn't still happy that Uma left his son and his granddaughter while his son was pregnant with her.  
"Harrison, why is she here?"  
"She's here because she's Ocean's mother?"  
"And? She wasn't there for Ocean's birth!"  
"Dad, you weren't at the hospital when Ocean was born! You still wanted me to abort her since Uma had divorced and why I should keep a baby if the mother wasn't going to be around!"  
"Harrison, I was there!"  
"Dad, you weren't! And that's coming from a guy who was still kind of high on the damn epidural and having a child! You didn't even meet her until the day I was able to bring her home! And even when she met you, you reeked of alcohol! I'm still surprised that Mum is still with you!" Uma overhears the conversation between Harry and James. She couldn't believe that not only was she absent from Ocean's birth, James was also absent.

Throughout the birthday party, Uma tries to make everything right with Harry's family, because she wants to get back together with Harry and their now 1-year old daughter.

After the party, Uma goes with Harry and Ocean back to the apartment. Uma since she divorced Jonas, she moved out of the home that was hers and Harry's before it was hers and Jonas's, and has moved into her parent's home. Uma is living with her parents and sisters until she can get back together with Harry and they move in with each other. Harry puts Ocean to bed and it's just him and Uma.

"So, now we have a year old now." Harry doesn't even bother correcting her since she is correct. They do have a year-old daughter. He and Uma might not be together as a couple, but they are parents to a beautiful little girl.

"Yea." About an hour passes when Uma asks Harry a question.

"Do you mind if I spend the night?"

"Sure. Do you want to take the pullout bed or my bed?"

"Aren't you still breastfeeding Ocean?"

"Kind of, she's starting to weave off."

"I'll take the pullout bed." Harry helps Uma pull out the pull-out bed.

"I'm assuming that pregnant you is the reason why you got this couch?"

"Yep. Used the pullout bed a lot during the end of my pregnancy. Even tho I got upset when I was 8 months pregnant when I tried to open the couch with my car keys and it didn't work."

"Pregnancy brain?"

"Yep." Harry unbuttons his shirt which shows off his now breasts, his stretched marked stomach, and the baby weight that's still on his hips. Uma just looks at how much Harry's body had changed during his pregnancy which makes her drool. Harry notices that Uma is looking at his post-partum body and gets shy.

"Sorry." Harry tries to cover his body until Uma stops him.

"Don't be." Since after having Ocean, Harry has become very insecure about his body. Before the pregnancy, Harry was always insecure about his body: Thick thighs, a slight curve to his body, his chest a little on the tits side, and a few others. The pregnancy, while happy that he had a baby, made his insecurities become worse than pre-pregnancy. Uma always loved his insecurities, and always wondered why Harry didn't attract any other lovers besides her.

Uma and Harry stand very close to each other until Uma leans in and kisses Harry. Harry seems shocked at first because it's been so long since this type of moment has happened between the two of them, but recovers and kisses back. During the makeout, Uma helps Harry jump up into her arms which makes her walk back and fall onto the pullout bed. Uma and Harry pull away long enough to remove their shirts and they go back to making out. Uma somehow flips both her and Harry while still kissing. Somehow their clothes melt off them and get start to be a little closer than they have been in the past 8 months until right now. At this point, Uma and Harry are naked and are about to do it. Uma knows that it's been a year since Ocean has been born, but Um still makes sure that Harry is ok with continuing. Uma pulls a condom that she specifically makes sure that it's in date and everything else to make sure she can't get Harry pregnant at the moment. Not saying that Uma and Harry wouldn't like to have another baby, just not right now. Uma wants to make sure that her and Harry's relationship is over towards the married side before they have another baby with each other, and right now they have a year old to worry about before they will have to worry about another baby in their lives.  
  
  


After They become closer and pretty much fall into bliss within each other arms until Ocean cries and Harry gets up to grab Ocean. While they're lying there with Ocean in between them, Uma asks Harry a question.

"Hey, Har?"

"Yea?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued.
> 
> Almost there folks! One more part until this one-shot is finished! Yes, this one-shot among probably the others, will all be happily ever afters. Sorry to disappoint the people who didn't want happily ever afters.


	9. Divorced while pregnant part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma and Harry get back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last part! Enjoy!

"Will you go on a date with me?" Harry is taken back because he wasn't expecting Uma to ask him that.

"You want me? To go on a date with you?"

"Yea. Unless that's not ok."

"Uh, No! It's ok! I'm just a little shocked. That's all."

"Why?"

"I didn't think you wanted anything serious besides what we did." Uma turns to her side to look at Harry.

"Har, To be honest. I am not saying I didn't like what we just did but, I kind of hoped that we were back together or a little more serious in our relationship before it escalated to what we did."

"Oh."

"So, is that a yes or a no?" It takes Harry a few minutes to decide whether he wants to go farther with Uma or not. Ultimately, he already knows his answer.

"Yes, I will go on a date with you."

"You will?"

"Yea."  
  
  


_August 11th, 2006_

Uma and Harry have been technically been together for a month, but haven't made it official yet.

Welp, they made it official after tonight's date.  
  
  


By December of 2006, besides that, it's been two years since their divorce, Uma moves in with Harry and their daughter Ocean.  
  
  


_August 11th, 2007_

Harry proposes to Uma by having Ocean give her the ring. Or at least trying to.

"Har? Why does our 2-year old have a ring in her hands? And why is she trying to eat it?"

"Little one! No! It's not candy." Harry gives Ocean candy that's in his pocket.

"Uma, there's a question I want to ask you?" Harry gets down on one knee and pulls out the ring.

"Uma, will you marry me? again." Uma is shocked that Harry is asking her this question.

"YES!" Uma kisses Harry and puts the ring on.  
  
  


_October 12th, 2007_

The day Uma and Harry get married to each other again, with a 2-year old in tow. Promising that they will not be separated from each other again.  
  
  


_August 5th, 2010_

Uma and Harry welcome their second child, Selena Grace Hook.  
  
  


_September 15th, 2015_

Uma and Harry welcome their twins, Hannah Jorden and Holden James Hook  
  
  


_October 27th, 2020_

Uma and Harry welcome their fifth child, Ceasar Grant Hook  
  
  


_November 20th, 2025_

Uma and Harry welcome their sixth and final child, Christopher Jacobe Hook  
  
  


Throughout the rest of their years together, they welcome grandbabies and even great-grandbabies, but they got their happily ever after!

The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! See you in the next one-shot which is Sugar baby!


	10. Sugar baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma's life the past 27 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Themes: Mpreg, Futa, 30 year age gap, "gold digger", graphic content, and swearing

_Uma_

Throughout my life up until now, has been ok and not. I became an aunt at the age of 10 when my niece, Arianna, and her best friend, Jessica were born. I fell in love with my niece and her friend when I first saw them. They were the cutest little babies.

Fast forward 6 years when I was 16, I met Jonas. At the time, I knew he was an alcoholic and a druggie, but I didn't know that would be the reason why he and who I thought was our child would leave this earth so soon, but we're getting ahead of ourselves. Jonas and I started to date. We continued to date until 2 years later, 18 years old when he had proposed. We had agreed that we would wait until we were at least 21 to get married. So, during what turned out to be the last three years of his life, he got pregnant. Which, meant we had to speed up the planning so that we would be married when the baby was born and so he can get his ass into rehab.

Jonas and "our" baby died on our wedding day. He was only 21 and 8 months pregnant. I didn't know that he had died until my niece who was 11 at the time, who her mother had told her to tell me, that Jonas and the baby were gone. I also had found out that the doctors had done DNA testing on the baby when Jonas was 5 months pregnant. Turns out that he had slept with another woman that wasn't me the night that the baby was made. I was heartbroken that day because the man I loved and was going to marry died and also cheated on me, but that wasn't important to me. It still isn't important to me now. I was only 21. I was so upset that I had lost my chance at marriage and being a parent or so I thought.

I had continued to date a few more men and had moved out of Auradon before I turned 30. I was engaged three more times before I turned 30. Never got married because they either cheated on me or some addiction killed them.

When I was 29, I had gotten a call that not only was my niece, Arianna, who she and her friend were only 19, was pregnant. Her best friend, Jessica was pregnant. She and James were expecting a baby along with Arianna and her husband. I met James when Jessica and Arianna were 16. Jessica was so nervous about how I would react to meeting James. I had become her pseudo-older sister/Aunt. James was and still is a nice man. After I had gotten that call, I was with my boyfriend, Alexander, whom I would break up before I left for Auradon. I was packing my stuff when he came into the room.

"Uma? What are you doing?" Alexander reminded me a lot of Jonas, except the drug and alcohol addiction. A lot of men I dated before the one that turned out to be my soulmate, that just took a while to come because he wasn't born yet, reminded me of Jonas. Which now that I think about it, might explain all of those tragedies.

"My niece and her best friend are pregnant."

"And? Why are you packing?"

"Dumbass, you do remember that I left Auradon because I thought that I wasn't needed or wanted."  
"And? Why now are you going back?"  
"I told you!"  
"Still not a good reason!" Alexander was younger than I was. While I was 29, almost 30, he was 23, almost 24. I put the items that were in my hands down to look at Alexander.

"How is going back to Auradon because my niece and her best friend are pregnant not a good reason?"

"Did anyone die in your family?"

"NO! But, the gyno my niece went to for her checkup when she was 16, had said that she would have no chance at having kids. Which she just proved him wrong. Then again, the gyno was an old man."

"Ok. They're having kids. big deal."That made my blood boil!

"You know what Alex, we're over!"I finished packing the rest of my stuff and went to my car, and drove off. I was finally going back home, after being away from Auradon for 8 years! Not for holidays, but forever, which lasted for 11 years before I left again, and came back after being gone for 8 years that time. But, once again, we're getting ahead of ourselves. I left Auradon about a week after Jonas had died. I felt like that only tragedy would have been all of the outcomes if I stayed. I was seriously wrong since tragedies were all I got being away from Auradon.

Once I got into Auradon, I stopped somewhere to eat. It's been so long since I had anything in Auradon. While eating, I spot a cat with dark brown fur and blue eyes. Not just blue eyes, Ocean blue eyes. Since I'm eating outside, the cat comes up to me and rubs up against my leg. The cat seems affectionate.  
"Hi Cutie." I pick up the cat very carefully because I have no idea what infections this cat could be carrying since this cat is a stray. I see that the cat is clearly a boy.  
"I see that you're a boy." I see a collar on him. Ok, I was wrong on the stray part. I look at the tag and see that his name is Harold. A few minutes later, and an older lady comes by to pick up Harold.

"Oh, Harold's your cat?"

"Yea, he is. He's a cutie, but a sneaky little one."

"How old is he?"

"Only 3 years old. I've had him since he was born."

"Aw."

"I hope that he wasn't any trouble to you."

"No, he wasn't any trouble to me." The older lady takes Harold the cat with her and now I'm alone again.

After I finish my food, I get back into my car and drive to my parent's home. I'll be bunking with them until I get a place of my own, which might take a couple of days or so. When everything is settled with my parents and me, the search for my home starts.

It takes 5 days for me to find the perfect one, and three days to move in. The perfect house to raise a family or at least to babysit in.  
  
  


3 months before I turned 30 came with good news. Arianna and her husband are having a healthy baby girl that they are going to name Lauren, and Jessica and James are having a healthy baby boy that they're going to name Harrison. I've seen the ultrasounds and it seems like they'll be the reason why next year will be wonderful for me.

February 4th, my birthday. I am officially 30. I feel very old. It is bittersweet that now I'm 30. If both Jonas and the baby had lived, not only Jonas and I would have been married for almost 9 years. The baby would be almost 9 too, with maybe 1 or 2 more babies in between when we were 21 and getting married and now 30. The good part of turning 30 is that I become a great aunt next month when both Lauren, Arianna's daughter, and Harrison or Harry, I should say, Jessica's son are born.

 _March 14_  
It was a normal day until Arianna's water broke, which means that Lauren will be here soon!

Since the hospital only allows the person that's having the baby and the parents of the said baby, and my niece is the one having the baby and is one of the parents of the baby, I'm sitting in the waiting room with my sisters, parents, in-laws, nieces, and nephews. I can't believe that soon little baby Lauren will be here.

After three hours of hearing screams and cursing, We finally hear a cry of a baby. That means that Lauren is here in the world. The Doctor waddles out of the room. Wait a minute! Waddles? That means ethier the doctor is old and can't walk well, or the doctor is pregnant and should have been on maternity leave. I see the doctor is Jessica and she is heavily pregnant. She looks like she's having a litter and from the ultrasounds, Harry's not that big of a baby.  
"Little Jessie Hook, why are you here? You should be at home, not working!"  
"It was ethier I stay home and kill my husband or keep working until this little boy decides that he wants to be born."  
"What do you mean you would kill your Husband? Don't ya love Jimmy?"  
"I do, but he's become unbearable since I started my third trimester."  
"How so?"  
"He mainly became more unbearable when I had hit 37 weeks."  
"Again, How so?"  
"He has been worried that Harrison might want to be born at any time and Jame is just worried that he might not be able to make it in time before he's in the world."  
"Oh, that's why. Are you sure you're ok?"  
"Yes, I'm fi-ow!" Jessie puts her hands on her stomach in pain.  
"Jessie? How long have you had these pains?"  
"Since this morning."  
"It's one o'clock and how long have these pains been coming?"  
"Every 10 minutes or so. Why?"  
"Jessie. You're in labor!"  
"Ok? And? My water hasn't broken yet, so I'm going to keep working until my water breaks."  
"Are you sure about that, Jessie? From what I can tell right now. That might be a while before Harry decides that he wants to come. He might be as stubborn as his mother." Jessie seems to waddle away from I tell her that. I do hope that Harry does come sooner rather than later for Jessie and Jimmy. I know that they both wanted and still want kids and didn't know their chances since the history of fertility issues on both sides.

When Jessie told me that she and Jimmy were expecting, she was crying. It was not tears of sadness of the pregnancy. It was tears of joy that she got pregnant when they did. It was the happiest day of their lives when they found out that Harry was on the way. Harry's gender never mattered to his parents. All they cared about was that he was healthy. But, that's enough about the Hooks, I have a new great-niece to meet.

 _March 16th_  
Today Arianna and herhusband get to take Lauren home. When I get to Arianna's room, I notice that the doctor isn't there.  
"Arianna, where's Jessie?"  
"Oh, Jessica's water broke."  
"It did? When did it break?"  
"About two hours ago. She just had her son."  
"Jessie just had Harry?"  
"Yea." 

"Will you be upset if I-" 

"If you went to go see Jessica and her new baby? No, go ahead." I run out of the room, which it dawns on me that I have no clue where Jessie's room is. Time to go ask a nurse. 

"Excuse me, Ms." The nurse turns around. 

"Yes?" 

"Do you know where Jessica Hook's room is?" 

"Just down the hall, on your left. Fair warning, Dr.Hook just had her child about two hours ago and she might not be awake." The nurse also points to where her room is at. 

"Ok, Thank you." I dash down the hall and see to my left, Jessie sleeping, and Jimmy holding a bundle of baby blue blankets? I walk into the room, and Jimmy looks up and sees me in the doorway. 

"Hey." 

"Hey, so the blankets?" Jimmy moves the bundle of blankets enough to reveal a tiny little boy. I gasp in awe. He's a tiny little one. 

"Can I hold him?" 

"Yea, just be careful. He's only a few hours old and he might not be conformable with you yet." Jimmy, carefully, puts Harry in my arms and he seems to be fine with me. He's a cutie. At the time, I didn't know that little baby boy would become my significant other 19 years later, but for the third time, we're getting ahead of ourselves. For what seems hours when I hear someone calling me. 

"Aunt Uma! Are you coming?" I turn around with Harry still in my arms and see Arianna with Lauren in her arms in the doorway. 

"Uh, yeah, just give me a moment." I, carefully, hand Harry back to Jimmy and leave. 

Over the course of Jessies's forced paid leave which is two months since she worked her whole pregnancy, I visit the new parents every day. Mainly to see their little baby. He's too cute to not see! After the two months are up, Jessie goes back to work, and Jimmy continues to work as a fisherman, I became Harry's Nanny since his grandmother is still working. 

Over the course of 10 years, before I left Auradon for 8 years, I saw both my great-niece Lauren and pseudo-great-nephew Harry grow up. also over the 10 years, I date a few more men, helped raise a few kids from them. Kind of used Harry to get dates from some of them. 

I left Auradon 4 days after Harry and Lauren turned 10. Harry's grandmother is now retired and can babysit him until he turns 13. Harry was really heartbroken when he found out I was left.

"Ms.Tailfin? Why are you leaving?" He was a cute 10-year-old. 

"My boyfriend doesn't live here in Auradon, so I'm leaving Auradon to go be with him." 

"Why can't he just move here so that you don't have to leave?" 

"Unforutaly, Har. He's disabled and can't walk on his own." Harry hated that I was leaving but, I knew he had a crush on me. It was sweet and cute but, I was a 40-year-old woman having a 10-year-old boy, lusting over her. He was on the slide to puberty which is the reason why I didn't recognize him 8 years later. When I had last saw him, he was a short, squeaking voice, a little 10-year-old. 

8 years and about 5 more boyfriends, 2 deaths, and 3 fiances later, I'm back in Auradon. I'm 48 years old, and single. I'm on a dating app, because why not. No man wants a 48-year-old futa who's been with many men. This dating app only shows the possible matches, your photo, which means there are probably a lot of people who are using a fake name. I match with a young man whose picture looks like an older version of Harry. Wow, I haven't thought about that little boy in 8 years. I don't even know what he looks like anymore when I did have pictures of him. One of my exes burned all of the photos. The dude thought I was a pedo, turns out he was the pedo. I liked having photos of my family, and The Hooks were part of that. That man was also very racist too. A ding brings me out of my thoughts and sees a text from an unknown number since the dating app also gives the matches your number. 

_Unknown: Hi._ For an 18-year-old, he starts the conversion very quickly.

_Uma: Hey. I'm Uma Tailfin. What's your name?_

_Unknown: Uma Tailfin? Ms.Tailfin?_

_Uma: Yea? Why are you saying it like that?_

_Unknown: I forgot that it's been 8 years. I'm Harrison Hook._ It dawns on me who I'm talking to. 

_Uma: HARRY?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued


	11. Sugar Baby Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Part 2  
> (This is the last new chapter for this book at the moment. New chapters will be coming out between now and the foreseeable future.)

_Narrator's POV_  
_Uma: HARRY?_  
_Unknown: That's me._  
_Uma: You mean that the 18-year guy in the picture is you?_  
_Unknown: Surprise. So, how you've been? I know that it's been 8 years._  
**Contact name is now Harry**  
_Uma: I've been ok. Broke up with my current boyfriend three months ago._  
_Harry: I'm sorry._  
_Uma: Eh. Don't be. He was an ass anyway. So, how you been?_  
_Harry: Could be better. My mom recently had my baby sister._  
_Uma: I forgot that your mother told me that she and Jimmy were expecting again. What's her name?_  
_Harry: Grace._  
_Uma: Aww. I bet she's a cutie._  
_Harry: she is._

_Harry's_ POV  
As I'm reconnecting with an old family friend, I notice that the conversation has shifted to Gracie. It seems like my whole life right has to deal with Gracie. No one even asks me how I'm doing anymore. It's all about Grace. I know I'm only 18, but I only recently became a legal adult. I love Gracie and I know that all the attention is on her right now because she's the baby but, I kind of wish someone would pay attention to me like that. I moved out when Gracie came home from the hospital, to make sure my parents had the room to raise another baby. They didn't force me to move out. I did it all on my own, and now I regret it. I'm struggling a lot! I'm barely getting paid at the Coffee shop to pay my bills and rent. My own parents have kind of forgotten that I even exist and only remember when it has to deal with Gracie. I know that I'm an adult and have to do this alone but, it's been really really hard. I just wish that my own family could see that I'm struggling.

 _Ms.Tailfin: You're struggling??_ How did Ms.Tailfin know that?  
_Harry: How do you know that?_  
_Ms.Tailfin: You sent a recording by accident._ I check the messages and see that I sent her a recording of all I was just rambling to myself.  
_Harry: I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to send that to you! Or even in general._  
_Ms.Tailfin: Why haven't you told your family that you're struggling?_  
_Harry: I haven't told them because I think they have forgotten that I exist. It's always Gracie this, Gracie that. Blah blah blah._  
_Ms.Tailfin: Grace is a baby, correct? So, she needs a lot more attention than you._  
_Harry: Forget I said anything about that. I just sound selfish. Moving on._  
_Ms.Tailfin: No! No! No changing the subject until this problem is fixed._  
_Harry: What's there to fix? It's obvious that my family doesn't remember that I ever existed in general._  
_Ms.Tailfin: Har, you know that's not true._  
_Harry: Can we just drop it, please? My anxiety is already starting to get bad with this conversation._ I've technically have had bad anxiety since that incident with one of Ms.Tailfin's boyfriends. He was a nice man until I saw his true colors and tried to get her to see that he was a bad man. Grantly, I was 4 years old at the time and thought all strangers were all bad, but that man gave me really bad anxiety. That asshole treated her so badly that it caused bad anxiety in a little 4-year-old.  
_Ms.Tailfin: You still have bad anxiety?_  
_Harry: It started to become even worse when I found out my mother was expecting Grace and had heard that she worked during her entire pregnancy with me._  
_Ms.Tailfin: Are you still on meds?_  
_Harry: Yes, but they aren't working. I think there are a dose or two behind._  
_Ms.Tailfin: You mean that the dose on your meds is still the same as when I last saw you 8 years ago? Why didn't you get it changed?_  
_Harry: My parents would have, but that dose was still working up until recently._  
_Ms.Tailfin: Why recently has it not been working?_  
_Harry: It's kind of embarrassing._  
_Ms.Tailfin: Har, I've heard weirder things from you. Tell me._  
_Harry: My meds haven't been working the way they should because my anxiety has gotten worse since Grace was born._  
_Ms.Tailfin: I'm sorry._  
_Harry: Don't be. I'll talk to you later, Ms.Tailfin._  
_Ms.Tailfin: You don't have to keep calling me Ms.Tailfin. Just call me Uma!_  
_Harry: oh. Um, I'll talk to you later. Uma._  
**Contact name is now Uma.**  
_Uma: Talk to you later, Har._

_Uma's POV_

I can't believe that I found Harry again, and damn! He looks really sexy for an 18-year-old man. I can't believe that in 8 years that the little 10-year-old boy I once knew, shot up in height, and become the handsome man that he is now.

I text Jessie what Harry told me. I know that he is an adult but, if I remember correctly, and it's been at least 6 years since she told me, she is still his doctor, and she is still his mother regardless. She still needs to know about her little boy. It takes a few minutes before I get a response back from her saying that she's upping the dosage on Har's Anxiety meds, by a dose for right now. She would up it by two but, since his anxiety meds are one of the stronger ones and she doesn't really want to overdose her son by accident.

A few days go by with Harry and I just texting and catching up, and I begin to realize that I had feelings for little boy beyond what our relationship was like when he was younger. Ok, he's not a little boy, but it's still hard to believe that this little boy I once knew is now a tall, kind of lanky, handsome man. Over the past few days, Harry's anxiety has gotten better since the dosage is at least one dosage higher than it was before and it seems like he's been happier since We've been talking. I've seen pics of Grace from Harry. Grace is a cute baby, but in my opinion, her brother was cuter as a baby. I know I'm being biased but, I technically in a way, raised him, and if the date I'm about to ask him out on and it goes well, she's not the one I would be getting into bed with.

 _Harry: Hey Uma._ Looks like he just got off work.  
_Uma: Hey. How was work?_  
_Harry: It was ok. had to deal with two shitty customers._  
_Uma: I'm sorry._  
_Harry: It's ok. It's not your fault that they were shitty._  
_Uma: Hey, can I ask you a question?_  
_Harry: Sure._  
_Uma: Will you go on a date with me?_  
_Harry: D-D-Date?_  
_Uma: Yea. If you want to._  
_Harry: Yes._  
_Uma: Yes, what?_  
_Harry: Yes, I'll go on a date with you. Where and what time should I meet you?_  
_Uma: The park when you get off work._  
_Harry: I get off at 5._  
_Uma: 5:30 or 6._  
_Harry: Ok. See you then._  
_Uma: See you then._ I can't believe I have a date with a man I've know since he was born. I really hope this date goes well.

_The park-6:00, Uma's POV_

I'm walking to the park and when I get there, I see a man walking towards me. I recognize the man is Harry. I hug Harry when he gets closer and he is shorter than I am, but I don't have to bend over to hug him.

"Hey, Har."

"Hey, Uma." My eyes go wide when I hear him talk. His voice got deeper! Damn, He is not that little boy I once knew anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. see you in the next part.


End file.
